Aang vs Leopold Goenitz
Aang vs Leopold Goenitz is an Kazamamishima what-if? death battles featuring Aang from Avatar: the Legend of Aang and Leopold Goenitz from King of fighters Description Avatar vs King Of Fighters! this is the battle of the wind! who will win and who will die? Interlude (*Cues: - Jim Johnston* Invader - Jim Johnston* ) Boomstick: earth, water, fire and air! yes, that was the basic of the elements. well said Wiz: except for there are several elemental user who use air elements as the basic in combat Boomstick: for example, Aang, the avatar Wiz: and Goenitz, the head of four heavenly kings Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Aang (Cues: Panda Lily ) (Cues: Peace) (Cues: Avatar State ) Goenitz (Cues: Movin' ) Wiz: long long ago, exactly in 1800 years ago, Orochi couldn't tolerated the destruction and wanted to wipe out humanity for good Boomstick: until the Kusanagi, Yata, and Yasakani beat him and seal him with three mystical treasure. Orochi is seems to be no more. Wiz: despite all of that, his followers still continue working to revive him, and that's what they called themself, four heavenly kings, and their mission is revive their lord and continue the destruction to all of mankind. Boomstick: but, in order to do such things, they need a plan and that's why Goenitz was there Wiz: ever since Goenitz was young, he knew his duty as a heavenly kings and make no haste to revived his lord Boomstick: Goenitz.. you mean that alien from Space Battleship Yamato? *sigh* whatever.. Wiz: in order to do so, he become a religious missionary who travel all around the world for what he need Boomstick: when he was 18 years old, he challange Rugal and easily beat him by taking out one of his eyes, as a results, he granted his opponent some of Orochi's power to see if he could become a valid host for the entity. and not good enough, he keep an eye out of two hotchicks who was actually the member of heavenly kings Wiz: Meanwhile, he paid a visit to a remote village where a Hakesshu member, Gaidel, was staying. To his surprise, Gaidel was living a peaceful life and had no interest in their lord's mission. Boomstick: in respone, he trigger the riot of the blood within Gaidel's daughter, Leona and she murder everyone in her path including her father, her mother and everyone else in the village. To be Continued.. (Cues: Trash Head ) Death Battles Pre Fight (Cues: Zero ) (Cues: Encounter) Fights!! (Cues: Vigor The Emperor Theme) (Cues: Avatar Main Theme ) KO!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years